All The World's A Stage
by Rue Des Violettes
Summary: Spotted at Newark: Stella Malone and the Lucas Brothers, back from tour. Two years is a long time at HMA, wonder what Macy Misa is thinking.
1. Smile, and be a villian

**All The World's A Stage**

Disclaimer: None of the characters and settings related to the TV show JONAS belong to me. The character 'Gossip Girl' is inspired by the TV show Gossip Girl.

**

* * *

**

O most pernicious woman!  
O villain, villain, smiling, damnèd villain!  
My tables—meet it is I set it down  
That one may smile, and **smile, and be a villain**—  
At least I am sure it may be so in Denmark.

Hamlet Act 1, scene 5, 105–109

* * *

_Spotted at Newark: Stella Malone and the Lucas Brothers, back from tour. Two years is a long time at HMA, wonder what Macy Misa is thinking._

* * *

"Hey M, where are we going tonight?" asked Penny as the group of girls strutted down the corridor.

"My Mom's got a charity gala that I have to hit," answered Macy, "Rumour is that Zac Efron is coming."

"For real?" shrieked Stacey, before grabbing her phone and texting frantically.

"It's the hottest ticket in town." Macy smirked before walking into her AP Biology class, the last of the day.

She sat in her seat, centre seat on the back row of course, and surveyed the class in front of her. She ruled HMA and all of the students in it. She was NOT the innocent, cute Macy Misa that had previously walked the halls. She was the queen of the school through sheer hard work. Macy Misa was popular and that was all that mattered to her, at least, that's what everyone thought.

* * *

Swinging her legs into her car, Macy Misa checked her lip gloss before reversing out of the parking lot. A lot can happen in two years; her Mom could meet a new guy in a coffee shop and end up married to Richard Kaufer, a multi-millionaire with a son in tow; her dreams of playing sports could be shattered by an injury or two; her friends could just abandon her....

She slammed on the brakes just in time to watch a beat-up truck screech by her. Shaking her head, she pulled out carefully, driving fast to make sure she got home in time. It wouldn't do to be late to this party.

* * *

"Macy? Macy!" Her Mom shouted, "Are you ready?"

"I'm coming, Mom." She returned before applying one last coat of mascara. Tonight, she had to be perfect. She had to be dazzling, radiant, and above all perfect. Tonight was _the_ night for Van Dyke and herself.

Descending the stairs, there was no denying that she looked the part. A custom-made Valentino with Chloe bag and six inch Jimmy Choos (the old 'Mace' would never have worn heels!) created the image that she was striving for.

"Well, doesn't M look stunning?" Smirked James as he lounged on the sofa.

"Shut it, Jamie," she replied, "Where's my Mom and Richard."

"They left already." He grinned, "Looks like it's the delectable Macy and I in the town car."

"And you couldn't have gone with them?" She shuddered playfully.

"I look forward to spending some time with my little sis." He held out his hand and she took it.

* * *

Escorting her through the door, Jamie delivered his sister into the arms of a waiting Prince Charming.

"I'll leave you and VD alone, little sis." He laughed scornfully, "There's some business I need to attend to."

"He's such a jerk." Macy shook her head.

"Do you want some punch or something?" Van Dyke asked, happy in the knowledge that he had the prettiest and most popular girl in the room.

"Yeah, I..." Macy's phone, along with the phones of all the teenagers in the room, beeped loudly and she quickly checked the screen.

"Or something would be good..." She trailed off, smirking flirtatiously at Van Dyke. She dragged him into the next room, into an empty closet.

"Macy, are you sure you want to..." He asked before she silenced him with a kiss. Shrugging off his jacket, Van Dyke locked the door before hoisting Macy up onto a shelf.

* * *

_You better be quick, M, because something is coming to knock down that wall you built up... and it's not the big bad wolf._

* * *

"Oh my god, Stella's back!" Penny screamed and pointed to the door. Sure enough, Stella Malone walked through the door, searching through the crowds for her mother.

"Stella Malone? Is that really you?" Mrs Misa smiled and hugged her, "I haven't seen you in ages. I must go and find Macy."

Stella, conscious that the whole of HMA was staring, quickly slipped off to find her mother.

"Mom, I've been looking for you." Stella whispered.

"Stella? I thought you were coming back tomorrow? Oh my, you look wonderful!"

"Thanks Mom, but I left my key in the house and I want to get in the house."

"Here, take mine darling." Mrs Malone handed over a large key, "I'll be home as soon as possible. You have to tell me all about your trip!"

"I can't wait Mom, but right now I need to sleep." Stella yawned and pocketed the key before turning on her heel and walking towards the exit.

* * *

"Macy? Macy, honey, Stella is here."

"Did your Mom just say that Stella was here?" Van Dyke said, breaking the deep kiss he and Macy were currently in.

"Van Dyke! There's no way that Stella is here..." Macy trailed off, desperately trying to get his attention back.

"Come and say hello to Stella!" Macy's mom shouted.

"She is, don't you want to see her?" Van Dyke asked, pulling Macy towards the door.

Macy sighed and pulled her dress into place again. Tonight was supposed to be _her_ night with VD. The night where _it_ happened and where she finally made Van Dyke hers. Now, thanks to a certain Stella Malone, it would be all about Stella, as always.

Opening the door, Macy walked out and came face-to-face with the blond-haired beauty herself. Carefully masking her annoyance into an expression of shock, she screamed quietly.

"Stella! What on earth are you doing here?" She hugged Stella, inwardly delighting in the pure shock on Stella's face.

"Macy?" Stella gasped, shocked at seeing the transformation that had occurred since she had been away, "Oh my god, I can't believe it! It's been too long!"

Stella Malone was tired, hungry and above all, not in the mood for a big party. It had been two years since she had left and she couldn't wait for her crazy life to become normal again. No more living on a bus, with limited hair-washing facilities, no more frantic nights backstage with needles surrounding her and scraps of fabric clinging to her tights. Stella wanted peace, but most of all, she wanted her best friend back.

"I know! I'm so glad you're here! We're going to sit for dinner; I'll set you a place!" Macy exclaimed, taking her by the hand and leading her down the hall, far away from Van Dyke.

"I'd love to but I have to go home..." Stella smiled and Macy cleared her throat.

"You're not going to stay?" She said, involuntarily gasping at Stella's audacity.

Nobody, and I mean absolutely nobody, turns down Macy Kaufer-Misa.

"I have to go to the firehouse for a tour debrief. I'm so sorry, Macy." Stella replied.

"It's cool; I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." Macy hugged Stella again before walking towards the table, Van Dyke following behind.

* * *

_Does S really think M is pleased to see her? Watch your back S, because you cross Macy Misa and you get burned. Hope HMA tested their fire alarm recently._

* * *

"It's good to be back." Sighed Kevin, as he stood at his guitar stand, slowly relishing all the guitars he hasn't seen for the past 2 years. Leaving behind Greta, Lily and Marie practically killed him.

"Really we should be working on the next album; after all, it takes a long time to fully produce one..." Mused Nick, checking that his keyboard was still in pristine condition, his sentence stopped by two pillows flying towards him and knocking him over,"...hey!"

"Nick, as much as I love JONAS, we walked through the door 30 minutes ago! Could you stop with the whole 'work' thing already?" Joe shouted from where he was collapsed on his bed.

"Guys! It's time to debrief! Stella's here!" Shouted their Mom and with groans, the three of them dragged themselves to the fire poles before sliding down and landing in the kitchen.

The entire Lucas family sat with Stella and proceeded to talk over the entire world tour, punctuated with regular coffee breaks. The talk ended with Nick almost asleep with his head in his coffee, Stella completely asleep on Joe's shoulder with Joe leaning on Stella's head and Frankie curled up in Kevin's lap. Gradually, Mrs Lucas began to rouse the children and send them to bed, Stella sleeping over as she refused to be woken up. Mrs Malone dropped off Stella's uniform and picked up the door key that Stella had taken before leaving the family in peace.

* * *

_Sleep in heavenly peace S and LBs, because there won't be many more silent nights if M has anything to do with it. _

* * *

"Eurgh, is it really time to go?" Joe pouted as Stella dragged him down the stairs.

"I refuse to get detention on the first day back at school Joseph, so I suggest you get yourself moving. Kev said he would drive so all you need to do is sit." She dragged a grumbling Joe into the back seat of the Lucas' truck, scuffed and scratched by many times of 'Danger' driving it.

They all chatted during the ride, excited to get back to school and see their friends, namely one Macy Misa.

Despite her klutzy ways and slight obsession with JONAS, the four of them counted her as a good friend. Unfortunately, none of them realised just how much they neglected the petite girl during the two years they had missed. Since their days had been filled with music and their nights filled by concerts, the occasional e-mail was all that Stella had managed and the others even less than that. An e-mail couldn't convey how excluded Macy felt by her Mom's new boyfriend, so Macy wouldn't tell them. None of them had any idea what they were about to walk into which, in a way, was a blessing. Horace Mantis Academy had changed and everyone in it too, thanks to one petite, neglected brown-eyed girl. All Macy had wanted was to be noticed; now she was.

* * *

Walking through the doors of HMA, Macy smiled at her classmates. She was happy, wasn't she? Every single person turned to look at her as she walked past. Boys would appraise her body; girls would envy her extensive wardrobe and natural style. She was never found to be lacking. A beep from her phone indicated that the latest blast was out.

_Showdown between M and JONAS estimated for 0800 hours. Best seats in the Atrium. Come one, come all. _

Macy smiled lightly to herself. She knew exactly how she was going to play this. Cool, calm and collected, the ultimate ice queen. Rounding the corner, she stopped at her locker, put in the combination and opened her Longchamp bag, searching for her English folder. She looked up at the sound of someone leaning on the row of lockers.

"Thought I would get a front row seat. I can't wait to meet these _friends_ of yours." mocked Jamie.

Macy rolled her eyes and shut her locker before turning to him.

"You know me, Jamie; I would never cause a showdown." Macy smirked and grinned at him.

Jamie shook his head. He respected his little sister for her total domination of HMA; he had witnessed it all from the beginning. Being the son of Richard Kaufer meant something to those in the know and he had been amused by the daughter of his Dad's new girlfriend, who clearly wasn't in the know. She had been so innocent and naive, and he had seen her transformation from the beginning. Macy and he were in a similar position, both felt like they weren't a part of their parent's lives anymore. They bonded over being left out, and now, they stuck up for each other and, he had to admit it, loved each other.

"No, never. I bet you can't wait to welcome Stella and her little band friends." He answered and she elbowed him gently, "So, did VD finally get to... you know?"

"I was so close, but _someone_ interrupted us." Macy snorted and Jamie nodded.

"Tough luck, sis. I know loads of boys who would tap you, if you need some help getting some."

"Eww, that is disgusting!" Macy wrinkled her nose, "VD and I are doing fine on our own, thank you."

"It's my understanding you're not doing anything."

"I..." Macy was cut off by the entrance of 'Stella and her little band friends'.

"Jeez M, you didn't tell me she was that hot." Jamie raised an eyebrow as Macy shot him a look of pure hatred.

"Don't you even think about it, James. I will kill you." She retorted, forcing her eyes to look back at her locker. It wouldn't look good to stare.

"Hey M, look what got delivered." Penny waved her precious bundle in the air before depositing it into Macy's arms.

Penny, Valerie and Nia formed Macy's inner circle. Some referred to them as her friends, the more unkind called them minions. In truth, they were some of the most envied girls at HMA.

"Are these the invitations?" Macy asked, her delicate fingers tearing into the brown paper packaging.

"Of course." Nia replied and Macy nodded curtly, "The party is going to be fabulous."

"What party?"

Macy whirled around, annoyed that she had not noticed the Lucas brothers and Stella coming up behind.

"It's the Arabian Nights party on Saturday, everyone knows that." Macy gave Valerie a withering look, making sure that she kept quiet. Trust Val to go and spill the beans.

"I would have invited you, but I thought you were still in China." Macy smiled politely. The confused faces of the Lucas brothers and Stella gave her such pleasure.

"I see," answered Stella, "I thought maybe we could meet up tonight, Macy."

Macy shrugged, "I'm going out with Van Dyke tonight."

"Lunch." Stella's eyes narrowed and Macy decided to concede, after all, she had to play it cool.

"Of course, I'm your best friend... aren't I?" The iciness in Macy's voice caused Nick to shudder. Clearly Stella understood what was going on, but neither he nor his brothers knew why Macy was behaving like this. "I'll see you by the flag pole."

"It's a date." Stella replied and watched as Macy and her posse turned and walked away.

* * *

_Spotted: S, K, J and N looking stunned. Better pull it together before lunch, guys, M doesn't take any prisoners. The battle continues at the flag pole at lunch. Take a camera; this'll be one for the history books. You know you love me, XOXO Gossip girl._

* * *

**Hi guys! I know I should have updated 'What Words Cannot' but I have a severe writers block and I hoped a bit of different writing might help me get over it.**

**_NB. If you watch Gossip Girl, you may have noticed some similarities between characters and events that occur. This story will not be a retelling of Gossip Girl and I'm sorry if that disappoints you. There is no Nate, Chuck, Dan, Serena etc and these characters will not be introduced. Macy is fashioned slightly on Blair but I wanted to stress that she is NOT Blair, she does not have a maid or dream of going to Yale or have a penchant for coloured tights etc. Again, I want to emphasise that the following events in the story will not follow the plot line even vaguely. For example, Stella has not cheated on Macy with Van Dyke. I am NOT stealing the Gossip Girl plotlines, though I have used the pilot episode to a degree as a starting point. I just loved the idea of a story using 'blasts' because they are such a great plot device!_**

**Feel free to drop me a line in a review or PM, I would love to hear your thoughts!**


	2. Slanderous tongue

"Done to death by **slanderous tongue**  
Was the Hero that here lies

_Much Ado About Nothing (V, iii, 3-4)_

_......................................................................................_

_Spotted: M and VD in the corridor, practising their anatomy. Don't you know that Biology is 5__th__ period, M?_

.....................................................................

"Why can't we have lunch together?" Van Dyke whined.

"I told you already, I'm meeting with Stella and JONAS." Macy smiled and kissed him again.

Van Dyke pouted and pulled Macy close to him.

Van Dyke was a jerk. Secretly, even he admitted it. He was aware that Macy Kaufer-Misa was beautiful, smart, rich and totally in love with him. He would be a fool if he broke up with her. However, Van Dyke had always had a thing for Stella Malone, even though the last time he had seen her was two years ago, and he wouldn't stop until he had Stella. Unfortunately, the stupid Lucas brothers stood in the way of his plan. Van Dyke detested the Lucas Brothers and right now, they were annoying him even more. They were taking his Macy away from him.

Well aware that Nick Lucas was crossing the hallway, Van Dyke started to kiss Macy a little more flamboyantly than normal, marking his territory.

"Van Dyke!" Macy giggled, "I have to get to the flag pole."

Slowly, Van Dyke released Macy and she sauntered off, down the corridor where she met up with her posse.

"Why do we have to come?" moaned Val as she marched them towards the back entrance to the school.

"I already told you, I don't want that Gossip Girl overhearing this conversation. I want you to keep everybody away from the area behind the flag pole." Macy ordered and the other girls nodded.

Nobody disobeys Macy Misa.

................................................................

_Why so scared M, have you got something to hide?_

..................................................................

"So tell me again, Stella. What's up with Macy?" Kevin asked as they sat at a secluded picnic table.

"Honestly? I have no idea. But have you seen the way they look at her, everyone in school. It's like they... they..." Stella stopped to search for the missing word.

"Revere her." Joe supplied.

"Have you been reading your word of the day again, Joe?" Nick grinned.

"Yes! That's right, Joe! They practically worship her." Stella finished.

"And, I don't know if you've noticed, but I've never seen her with any sports equipment or even in a sports uniform." Nick suggested.

All four of them were silent as they contemplated this new information. Looking up, Stella could see Macy and her posse walking over to the bench.

"I guess we're about to find out." Stella sighed and stood up from her seat.

Macy's friends stopped about 200 yards away and sat on the grass, basking in the sun. Macy herself continued straight on. Her lips were set in a straight line and her head held erect. She strode out confidently, her pleated skirt swinging slightly with each step she took, her blouse tucked in and her blazer impeccably straight. A plaid ribbon tied back her tumbling brown locks and the sun glinted off them.

"Stella. Kevin. Joe. Nick." She greeted them each in turn, her head nodding slightly to acknowledge their presence.

"Mace." Stella replied, unsure how to begin. Macy had never been like this before.

"Where's your lunch?" Kevin asked and Macy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not hungry."

"Macy." Nick started, "Why are you ignoring us?"

Me? Ignoring you? Don't make me laugh." She replied bitterly, "You ignored me for two years!"

"We were busy, you know, on a world tour and all that." Joe butted in and Macy's eyes narrowed.

"I may not be a rock star but I still have a life! Not once in two years did you come and visit me, you barely even e-mailed me." She shrieked.

"Mace." Stella reached out, "I didn't know. I didn't realise. You're like my sister, please don't do this."

Macy felt like bursting into tears. She was queen, she was popular. She was the most screwed up person in school. Her family had abandoned her and her friends too.

"Don't call me Mace. That isn't my name." Macy looked over her shoulder to check on her posse.

"Macy, I know everything about you, we're best friends." Stella begged and Macy felt the anger bubbling up inside her.

"You know nothing about me, absolutely nothing." She screamed and Stella took a step back, scared by the petite brunette.

"M, what are you doing?" Came a voice behind Macy. She turned and, on seeing it was Jamie, threw herself into his arms.

"I thought I knew you Macy, I guess I don't. I would never have labelled you a two-timing bitch... especially with that." Stella's caustic reply hit Macy hard.

"Macy. Come on, let's go and get you cleaned up." Jamie glared at Stella and led the still-sobbing Macy away, towards the car park.

Stella watched as Macy climbed into the fancy black limo and drove away. She couldn't believe that Macy would cheat on Van Dyke; Macy had always been so nice. Suddenly, Stella had an urge to show Macy how she was behaving. It might be cruel, but she wanted to show Macy that what she was doing was wrong. She motioned over Macy's posse.

"I want to spread some news. How do I do that?" She asked politely.

Penny laughed, "Hand me your phone."

Handing over her most prized possession, Stella watched as Penny saved a number in her contacts.

"Just text your rumour to that number and you're all set."

"I just wish it was a rumour." Stella muttered, already texting in her gossip.

"Stells, what are you doing?" Joe asked.

"Don't you see, Macy is two-timing Van Dyke with that other guy." Stella told the three of them, "Someone needs to bring her down."

"That is the worst idea I have ever heard." Joe told her, shaking his head.

"You're mad at her, just think about it before you send it." Nick said, pleading with her to stop.

"Too late." Smiled Stella, "If Mace can play dirty, so can I."

.......................................................................................................

_Whatever happened, S? Feeling threatened because you aren't popular anymore? Or are you just annoyed that Macy Misa hates you, because news flash, S, what you've just done is evil. You must be a girl after M's heart!_

........................................................................................

Macy sat at home in her luxury apartment, slowly reapplying her make-up. Thank goodness that Jamie had been there to save her, at least when she lost her Mom to Richard she gained a new friend. Her phone beeped and she read the latest blast.

_It seems that M and J are taking after their parents and discovering true love... in each other. I have no proof, HMA, but the source is very close to the Kaufer-Misa family. This might make dinner very awkward tonight..._

Dropping her eyeliner, Macy ran as fast as she could into Jamie's room.

"James!" She shouted and banged on the door.

"A bit busy here, M!" He called back.

"According to Gossip Girl, you're getting busy with me!" She shouted.

A muffled curse was heard before an extremely dishevelled Jamie answered the door.

"Let me see..." Jamie grabbed the phone before chuckling and throwing it back at her, "It's not that bad, M, but you might want to talk to Van Dyke, unless he's into incest!"

"Eurgh, you are insufferable." Macy screamed, "Just go back to whatever you are doing."

"Gladly." Jamie smirked before slamming the door.

........................................................................................................................

Macy ran to her room and grabbed her old Fendi, her very first designer item, and got into her car. Driving fast, she reached Van Dyke's house and knocked on the door.

"I thought you might come here." Van Dyke raised his eyebrows and Macy folded her arms.

"So, you read the blast then." She asked and he nodded.

"We're over, M."

Macy gasped and stumbled backwards. Her heart began to beat faster and her eyes began to tear up. Macy Misa desperately wanted to be loved, ever since her Mom had started to ignore her she had strived for unconditional love. Macy Misa loved few people and Van Dyke was one of them.

"You don't mean that, you can't. I love you!" She whispered pleadingly.

"You love no-one. You're a cold, selfish, manipulative bitch. I was searching for a reason to dump you and this is perfect. Of course I know that Jamie and you aren't together. I loved your image, but that's trash now. You're trash now." Van Dyke looked at her and twisted the knife even further, "I'd rather be with Stella."

He shut the door, leaving Macy stood on the doorstep in the cold. She dashed back into the car and sat, eyes flooding with tears. Her world was falling apart. She remembered a distant time when she was happy, a time where she would wear a football helmet and tackle JONAS in the corridor. Rooting through her bag for a tissue, she found a screwed-up letter that started with a familiar phrase.

My world is falling apart.

She started her car and began to drive; making turns and turns until she had no idea where she was. Pulling over, she looked at a nearby street sign.

Jonas Street.

She carried on until she could see the old firehouse. Slowly, she pulled up outside and reached for the letter again. After all this time, it only seemed right that it should go to its recipient.

............................................................................................

Mrs Lucas was in the kitchen, making lasagne, when she heard the doorbell.

"Macy?" She exclaimed, taking in the sight of the soaking wet, sobbing girl, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Could you please give this to Stella?" Macy asked with eyes wide open and begging.

"Of course, but sweetie, I can't let you go like this. You look exhausted." Mrs Lucas shuffled Macy inside and closed the door, "There's a storm going on out there."

Macy looked out of the window and saw the streaks of lightning. She laughed to herself bitterly, realising that she had never noticed it.

"Who else is in?" She asked and Mrs Lucas smiled.

"It's just me, honey. Tom took them all to a movie. They shouldn't be back for a few hours yet."

"Would you mind if I stayed, just for a minute?" Macy sighed, "I don't like driving in thunderstorms."

"You can stay for dinner if you like." Mrs Lucas offered.

"No thank you, but it is very kind of you to ask me." Macy replied and shut her eyes briefly. For a second she imagined that Mrs Lucas was really her Mom, that this was really her house and that the lasagne bubbling in the oven was really her dinner. Unfortunately for her, it never would be.

.................................................................................

"I'm sorry kids; I don't think it's safe to drive anymore. I'm going to turn around and head home." Mr Lucas explained whilst completing a U-turn.

"It's fine, Dad, we can go watch New Moon some other time." Nick smiled before settling back into his seat."

Nick Lucas was old before his time. Nicknamed 'Mr President', he certainly had the attitude down to a tee. Being so wise meant that he could see things that other teenagers couldn't. He wrote so many songs about love and heartbreak, that he could recognise it in an instant. When Macy was crying that lunchtime, he could tell that she was heartbroken. It pained him to recognise it, because the pain he saw was so acute that it made him wince. The worst part was that he knew this most painful of emotions was caused partly by himself and his brothers.

None of them noticed the car parked outside the house, not even Stella, she was too busy dodging the rain. It was only when they entered the house that they saw Macy. It made Nick's heart sink to see the utter forlornness of the girl in front of him. She looked like a startled fawn, ready to run at any movement.

"Macy?" Kevin's voice startled Nick out of his musings.

"I was just leaving..." Macy started towards the door, cut off by Mrs Lucas.

"Macy, there's someone on the phone for you. He says he's Jamie?"

Macy grabbed the phone and began to speak into it. Nick shamelessly eavesdropped.

"Jamie... Of course... You don't need to... I'm perfectly fine... Jamie... Please don't..." She carried on her side of the conversation until he heard the phone slam down on the other end of the line.

"Someone is coming to pick me up. They'll be here in a minute." She told Mrs Lucas.

"One of your many boyfriends..." Stella snorted. Macy turned to face Stella, more tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't have one now thanks to you." Macy gulped and blinked quickly.

"You don't deserve a boyfriend." Stella huffed, "Not if you treat them like dirt."

"But I don't." Macy looked at Stella sadly, "I may be vain, self-centred and cold, but I would never send such a heinous rumour straight to Gossip Girl."

Stella glared at Macy and Macy glared at Stella, with everyone else staying in complete silence.

"Macy, didn't you have a letter to give to Stella?" Mrs Lucas reminded her.

"I'm not so sure she'll want to read it now." Macy looked towards the door, begging her brother to come.

"I'd love to read it, Macy. I can't wait to hear what goes on in that head of yours because it's pretty screwed up in there. In fact, I'm so looking forward to reading it that I want you to read it to me now. Go on; let's hear what you have to say!" Stella had moved so that she and Macy were facing one another.

.............................................................................................

_Do you dare to bare, M? Bare your soul that is._

.....................................................................................

"I don't think... not in front of..." Macy looked straight at Stella but Stella simply shook her head.

"What have you got to hide, M?" Stella mocked and shakily Macy took the creased sheet of paper in her hand and began to read.

_Dear Stella_

_My world is falling apart. Everything is going wrong and you're the only one who can understand. Why haven't you called or e-mailed me? You've been away for 8 months now. I need you to come home._

_My Mom has a new man. He's rich, like really rich. We haven't talked for 3 days now. I don't matter to her anymore. I don't matter to anyone. No-one talks to me; they just ignore me now, even my Mom. I feel like screaming because everyone is gone, my Mom, my Dad, you. Where are you? Why haven't you called me? I thought we were best friends. _

_I haven't told you the worst... I can't play sports anymore. I got into an accident yesterday and I broke my leg in four different places. My Mom didn't even come to the hospital. I've been sat in this hospital room for 48 hours and the only person who visited me was Coach Masters. My sports career is over and I'm scared. I'm always scared, I'm scared of this new man, that he's going to leave my Mom like my Dad did. I'm scared of his son, he's so different to me but he's the only one who can understand. I'm scared that my life is over, that the sports were the only thing worth living for. I have nothing left. No friends, no family, no ambitions. I don't even dream, Stella, I have nothing to dream about. _

_Why did you leave me? Why haven't you come back to see me? You missed my birthday Stells. I celebrated it on my own. You're supposed to be my best friend; I miss you so much,_

_Love Macy_

"Macy?" Stella breathed, ""I never knew... Why didn't you send it?"

"I didn't know where you were. I had no address." Macy bit her lip and wiped away the tear that had previously run down her cheek.

A knock sounded at the door and Kevin opened it, revealing an angry-looking Jamie.

"Macy Kaufer-Misa, you had me worried sick!" He shouted, "You left the house over 3 hours ago!"

"I'm so sorry, J, I got a little overwhelmed." She looked at him and he shook his head.

"I went to VD's house; he said you left about 2 and a half hours ago. What sort of a boyfriend sends his girlfriend into a thunderstorm?" He yelled at Macy and she looked away from him.

"He's not my boyfriend." She whispered.

"That douche bag dumped you!" He gritted his teeth, "Do you want me to go beat him up?"

"No, that would be even worse." Macy murmured.

"Why, of all places, would you come here?" He asked her and Macy simply shrugged.

"I just did."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Mrs Lucas asked Jamie and Macy smiled.

"Can't you tell? He's my brother."

..................................................................................................

_We all warned you S, stay away from M. She's like fire, stand too close and you get burned. You sent that blast and now you'll pay... in guilt. Never mind lasagne, I think it might be humble pie for S. XOXO Gossip Girl_

............................................................................

**So, I may have uploaded the wrong chapter.... I'm so sorry! I'm not the best person when it comes to technology. Sorry again!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!**

**XOXO Vi**


	3. A woman's reason

**Disclaimer: None of the characters and settings related to the TV show JONAS belong to me. The character 'Gossip Girl' is inspired by the TV show Gossip Girl**_

* * *

___

"I have no other but **a woman's reason**:  
I think him so, because I think him so."

_The Two Gentlemen of Verona (I, ii, 23-34)  


* * *

_"You're her brother?" Stella exclaimed, eyes widening in disbelief.

* * *

_Spotted: M and VD in the rain. Were those raindrops or tears, M?_

* * *

"Yup, my Dad married her Mom, so I guess I'm her step-brother." Jamie replied as he wrapped an arm around Macy.

"I had no idea, Mace, I honestly didn't..." Stella pleaded but Macy's face remained impassive.

"We should be going, M." Jamie told Macy gently, "You're going to get ill if you stay in those wet clothes."

"Macy, I'm so sorry..." Stella tried one last time and Macy looked up at her.

"For what? For trying to take my status, for splitting up me and Van Dyke, for humiliating me in front of the entire school or for abandoning me for two years?" Macy spat at her, venom in her eyes.

"For being a bad friend." Stella replied and Macy shook her head.

"I have to go to school tomorrow knowing everyone thinks I'm doing it with my brother. You aren't just a bad friend, you're my enemy now." Macy gulped before straightening her features.

Macy was ashamed of herself. She was ashamed that she had shown weakness. Stella Malone was her enemy now and if Macy Misa could do one thing, she could make someone's life miserable. After all, she had had lots of practice with her own.

"Let's go, J."

_

* * *

_

Sound the trumpets, looks like Queen S is back. She's taken down M in one fell swoop. Bow down or bow out, M.

* * *

Macy could remember the time when she first met Stella. She had just been tackled in soccer and had made her new dress all dirty. All the other little girls were pointing and laughing at the 'tomboy' but Stella just took her to the bathroom and made the dress 'all pretty again'. She promised to make everything better, just like new.

This time, it wasn't Macy's dress that was spoilt, it was her reputation, and Macy had a feeling that Stella couldn't just wave her magic wand (also known as a Tide-to-go pen) and make everything better.

"Look, it's Macy." whispered many people, "How can she show her face?"

If they had only known the answer. Macy Misa doesn't stop and she doesn't quit... ever.

* * *

"Hey Stella! I love your hair." Penny gushed as Macy's old crew bounded up to her in the hallway.

"Erm, thank you?" Stella frowned before moving on down the hallway.

Penny stopped and turned to look at the other girls.

"You listen to me. Macy Misa is a dead girl walking. You can either stay with her, or come with me. And think on this, has she got a reservation for six at Gallows tonight?"

"How did you get a reservation there?" Val gasped, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm the Queen now." Penny smirked and turned on her heel, confident that the posse would follow. She was not disappointed.

_

* * *

_

Looks like the queen bee is Queen P. Eyes on the prize, P, we all know you want Nick. Every Queen needs a King!

* * *

Van Dyke was in a good mood, scratch that, a great mood. He swaggered down the corridor with an air akin to a cockerel. He knew he looked hot from the many admiring glances that were being sent his way. He was a free agent; single; unattached and he already knew who his next conquest would be... Stella Malone.

Looking round the cafeteria, he could see her sat with those freaky JONAS guys. She looked bored because all of the guys were being monopolized by Penny and her friends. Perfect. He sidled over and tapped Stella on the shoulder.

"Can I have a word, babe."

He delivered his line perfectly and she stood up, rather too reluctantly for his liking, before following him out of the cafeteria. He led her to _his_ spot, a disused storage space for the volleyball training gear.

"So babe, how you been?" He tossed his perfect hair.

Stella stifled a giggle before composing her face and replying, "All right."

"Well it's about to get a lot better..." Van Dyke smirked.

Van Dyke pinned her against the wall and began to kiss her. She tried to move but he had her trapped.

Stella Malone was fashion-conscious and altogether fabulous. However, all the boys she had ever met were pretty gentlemanly. Now, her lipstick was smudged, her shirt was rumpled and she had a distinct feeling that she was in trouble. Slowly, a tear began to trickle down her face as she closed her eyes and hoped for it all to be over.

* * *

Macy strode across the cafeteria confidently. However insecure she felt, she couldn't let anyone else see it. Calmly she walked up to Penny and the Lucas brothers. Immediately, it struck her that Stella was missing. She had never seen JONAS without the blonde stylist.

"What are you doing here, Misa?" Penny gritted her teeth and stared at Macy.

"Where's Stella?" Macy asked evenly, "I need to talk to her."

"Why, are you going to make her feel even worse?" Joe countered, "She's with your old boyfriend. Are you going to use that to make her feel guilty too?"

Macy gulped and panic briefly flashed across her face. Macy Kaufer-Misa was one messed-up person, who was in love with Van Dyke. Out of everybody, she knew Van Dyke's flaws, and she had put up with them. Right now, she was scared for Stella. Deep down, Macy herself knew that she was worthless to everyone. It didn't matter if he was a little rough with her, or became a little aggressive when they fought. Macy knew she was only useful to Van Dyke when he needed to get rid of his frustration. Of course, he never hit her or kicked her, but she put up with a lot. Stella was different. She wouldn't allow him to mess with Stella.

She wouldn't wish him on her worst enemy.

"Joe, you have to come with me." She said but Joe simply smirked.

"Not going to fall for that Mace, you can't use me like you did Van Dyke."

Kevin avoided Macy's gaze and Nick was busy staring into Penny's eyes. Macy looked around for Jamie but couldn't find him. It was so easy to be alone in a crowd. She turned quickly and fled the cafeteria, knowing that Van Dyke would be in his spot. She grabbed her phone, texting the one person she thought might help. She really wished she had some back up.

* * *

Van Dyke was having the time of his life. Finally, he had the girl of his dreams and he was loving every second. He couldn't see the way Stella had screwed up her eyes and was trying to squirm away from him, albeit fruitlessly. Only the clanging of the door made him look up from Stella.

"Let her go, VD." Macy glared and he turned around.

"Jealous, M?" He laughed scornfully, "I wouldn't say no to the three of us, together."

"You're sick." She spat at him and in three quick strides he reached her, blocking the door.

"I'm sick? Stella was enjoying it, weren't you babe?"

By now Stella had moved behind Macy but both were still trapped by Van Dyke. He moved menacingly one step closer to Macy.

"I would be scared, but you're useless Misa. You used to be able to body slam me into next week but now you're weak, weak and pathetic. Who else is going to come and save you? The Lucas brothers? I could take them out in two seconds."

Macy shut her eyes as he moved to take the final step towards her, unsure of what would happen next.

"Scared, Misa?" He whispered tauntingly into her ear.

Macy took a breath and forced her eyes open.

"No." She looked straight at him and realised how cold his eyes were.

He grabbed her wrist in a bone-wrenching grip as the double doors flung open.

"Hey, Van Dyke." A voice sounded and Van Dyke's head whipped round to see a heavy object heading straight for his nose.

The crack was sickening.

Macy looked up to see her rescuer and smiled gratefully at him.

"I guess you got my text." She swallowed before hugging her knight in shining armour.

"I was in the library. The librarian is going to be so mad that I stole her book." He grinned.

"Thank god you were studying with an encyclopaedia. Dr Seuss might not have made such a dent in his skull."

Randolph gently let Macy go and turned to look at Van Dyke, who was out cold on the floor. He shuddered slightly; wondering what might have happened if he had come just one minute later. It was only six months ago that that he and Macy had become friends. Macy had needed a study partner for English Literature, but one who wouldn't tell anyone that she was actually studying. Since Randolph had kept that creepy 'fake Nick' date a secret and was an English whizz, he and Macy had become 'secret' friends. However, she did make him cut his hair.

"I have to look after Stella." Macy told Randolph and he nodded, "I'll see you at 6?"

"I'll text you later." Macy smiled briefly, "Would you go and find Jamie for me, I might need some help."

Randolph turned and left, leaving Macy to deal with Stella.

"Stella? We need to get you cleaned up." Macy helped the blonde up gently from her curled up position on the floor, wincing slightly when she pressed on her sore arm.

Together they walked towards the nearest bathroom, Macy struck by the irony of the situation. A long time ago, Stella had helped Macy to the bathroom. Now, Macy was repaying the favour. If only a ruined dress was the problem.

* * *

Randolph quickly identified Jamie in the cafeteria, sat with his friend Ken and a gaggle of freshmen or fresh meat as Jamie called them.

"Jamie, you need to go and find Macy, now."

The urgency in Randolph's voice made Jamie's head snap up and whereas he would normally have made fun of Randolph, Jamie simply tilted his head questioningly.

"They're in the girls' bathroom near the gym. Stella is with her." Randolph explained swiftly before leaving. Jamie and Randolph had never been good friends.

"Hey girls, I have to leave now." He batted his eyelashes and about five hearts simultaneously melted, "Later, Ken."

Leaving Ken at the table, Jamie passed the Lucas brothers. He stopped briefly.

"Cat fight between Stella and Macy." He grinned and watched as all three of them scrambled out of their seats. "I thought you would come."

He strolled down the corridor, quite happy to walk in silence and think about the rather fetching set of freshmen at his table.

Kevin, on the other hand, was not happy. He liked Macy and he liked Stella. He didn't want to have to pick between them. He had looked at Macy when she was talking to Joe and had seen the Macy that he remembered, the one that talked about ducks and marshmallows and clouds with him. He wanted to be friends with that Macy. As the four of them reached the girls' bathroom, Kevin was worried. He was pretty sure that people didn't have silent fights. But the girls' bathroom was quiet.

Nick plucked up the courage to know on the door. Macy responded by flinging it open.

"Where's Stella?" demanded Joe, "If you've..."

Macy cut him off completely. She didn't even register his presence.

"J. I need some help." She bit her lip and looked at Jamie.

"What the hell is going on, M?" Jamie asked, "Your arm is all red and swollen."

"Old storage room with the volleyball nets." She told him.

"What's in there, Macy?" He asked, eyes growing wide as he began to piece together the facts.

"Van Dyke took Stella for a chat..." Macy trailed off and Jamie gritted his teeth.

"Did he... you know...?" Jamie gulped and Macy shook her head.

"She's pretty shaken but she was only with him for about a minute." Macy began to quiver and Jamie narrowed his eyes.

"I'm on it." He stalked away, anger growing with every step, leaving a very confused band behind.

"Could someone please explain to me what is going on?" Joe yelled and Macy nodded quickly.

"Give me some paper." She demanded and when they didn't move, she grabbed Nick's bag. Tearing a sheet of paper from his history notebook, she quickly scrawled 'Out Of Order' on it and taped it to the door before leading them into the bathroom. Macy had carefully wiped off the lipstick and found a new shirt for Stella in her locker, though it was fairly small and tight. However, Stella was still huddled up on the floor by the washbasins and Joe immediately sat down next to her. Stella promptly burst into tears.

Joe glared accusingly at Macy and as she moved towards Stella, Nick stopped her.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" He questioned icily and Macy simply turned and ran out of the bathroom, slumping against the wall outside. He body began to shake and she registered just how much pain her arm was in. Flexing her wrist, pain shot up her arm, causing her to feel dizzy and nauseous. She determined that moving was not a good idea.

_

* * *

_

Spotted: M, outside the bathroom, looking close to tears. Why so sad, Macy? Problems for Miss Perfect? I'll keep you posted. You know you love me... XOXO Gossip Girl

* * *

I'm so sorry about the amount of time it took me to update but I've been ill recently and unable to update. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter!

XOXO Vi


	4. So wise so young

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters and settings related to the TV show JONAS belong to me. The character 'Gossip Girl' is inspired by the TV show Gossip Girl**_

* * *

_"**So wise so young**, they say do never live long."_

_King Richard III (III, i, 79)_

* * *

As Kevin stood in the girls' bathroom, he couldn't help feeling a. weird (after all, it was a girls bathroom) and b. worried about Macy.

"Nick, shouldn't we go check on Macy? She seemed pretty upset."

"Kev, look at what she's done to Stella! She deserves a little misery." Nick countered harshly.

Nicholas Lucas was feeling guilty. He had felt sorry for Macy last night. He had thought that she was really a nice person, just having a hard time. For once in his life, he was wrong... and that sucked.

"Joe... I need to... see Macy." Stella cried, her words punctuated with sobs.

"I don't know if you should, Stella..." Joe reprimanded gently but she shook her head and looked at him.

Nick sighed heavily and went to open the door. He grabbed Macy quickly and dragged her inside, only realising her arm was hurt when she gasped and fell, clutching her arm. Hissing with pain, Macy looked at Stella who began to cry even harder. Macy moved forward and hugged Stella, who let go of Joe and hugged her even harder.

"Jamie has gone to take care of it." Macy whispered, "You'll never see him again."

"Thank you." She wept and took a deep breath.

Slowly, Stella began to stop crying and soon she had calmed down enough to form proper sentences.

"What do you mean 'taken care of it'?" She asked.

Macy remained tight-lipped.

"Mace? Please? I'm scared." Stella whispered and Macy sighed.

"My guess is that Jamie went to go and get some friends before they teach Van Dyke a lesson. Then Jamie will call Richard and Van Dyke will be transferred some place." Macy explained and Stella nodded.

"Where exactly?" Stella asked as Jamie burst through the door.

"Hawaii, Honolulu, Hong Kong... some place beginning with an 'h'." Jamie grinned before leaning against the door smugly.

"Could someone please tell me what has just happened?" Joe shrieked and Stella looked at him.

"Van Dyke tried to kiss me," Stella explained, "and he wanted to go a little further..."

"HE WHAT!" Joe shouted and made for the door but Jamie grabbed him.

"No need, my friend, it was my pleasure." Jamie chuckled before turning to face Macy, "What's worrying me is that arm of yours, M."

Jamie had taken an inordinate amount of pleasure in beating the crap out of Van Dyke. Jamie liked Stella, she seemed pretty nice, and anyone who so much as touched Macy was dead meat. Remembering how messed up Macy was after her accident, he knew that she wasn't supposed to sustain a serious injury if she wanted to still lead a normal life. Unfortunately, he didn't know if her arm was serious or not. His new big-brother mode kicked in and he stepped forward.

"Time to see Dr Fowler, Macy." He ordered and Macy shook her head, nodding towards Stella.

"No way can I leave her like this." Macy argued and Jamie opened his mouth to disagree but Nick Lucas managed to get there first.

"We can take her to our doctor with Stella." He offered and Jamie nodded briefly.

"Off you go, M. Have fun."Jamie waited for the bitchy retort from Macy and was startled as she simply nodded weakly and closed her eyes. Macy stood up and dragged herself towards the door. On reaching the door, she grasped the handle before standing up straight and smoothing her skirt. Checking her hair, she strode out of the bathroom, covering her bad arm with her school bag.

Nick Lucas rolled his eyes, barely believing that the girl could be so vain. He followed her, watching as people stared and whispered behind her back. Eyes wide, he gaped as she walked straight up to Penny.

"Hey Penny, is there a problem?" Macy intoned sweetly, hands on her hips.

"I... erm... well..." Penny stammered, taken aback at the sheer audacity of Macy.

"Just to let you know, I'm out of town tonight but I have some tickets to watch Beauty and the Beast on Broadway. You interested?" Macy wrinkled her nose, "No, I didn't think so..."

Nick watched as Penny's eyes darted around, trying to figure out what to do. He almost smiled as she quickly reached out and grabbed Macy's arm, her swollen one. Macy didn't even flinch.

"I could clear my schedule." Penny admitted and Macy smiled victoriously.

"I'll have them biked over... if you'll excuse me."

By now, Stella, Joe and Kevin were stood with him, all watching as Macy walked to the exit and stepped through the doors, into her waiting limo. Quickly they hurried after her.

* * *

Macy grinned as she settled down into the limo seat. As she sank back, she ignored the pain in her arm. What was a little physical pain when she was so miserable? All she knew was that she had regained her status. That was the most important thing...

"Macy?"

Macy was shocked as Kevin Lucas gently placed an arm around her shoulder. She looked at him in perfect astonishment. Was he comforting her?

"It must hurt." He smiled and she nodded slightly.

"I guess." She whispered and flinched as he hugged her.

"You'll like our doctor. If you don't cry, he'll give you a lollipop." Kevin offered.

"That's cool." whispered Macy.

"Macy, can I ask you a question?" Kevin queried and Macy turned to look at him.

"Why did you pretend your arm was fine?" He asked and Macy sighed.

"Sometimes Kevin, you and your brothers and Stella, you all live in this perfect world, like a Disney cartoon. Reality is way harsher. If I exposed a single weakness, Penny would come and exploit it. I can't let that happen."

"Not ever?" Kevin said, shocked.

"Absolutely not. People expect me to be perfect. I simply can't let them down." Macy explained, shaking her head and smiling wryly, "Life sucks... and then you die."

Kevin watched as Nick, Joe and Stella climbed into the limo. Before Nick could look over, Macy had scooted to the opposite corner so she and Kevin weren't touching.

"Sorry." Mouthed Nick as Joe fussed over Stella.

Kevin looked at Macy, huddled in the corner, alone and sad. Why would Nick be sorry? Kevin made up his mind that he would be friends with Macy Misa, no matter how long it took. He made room so that Stella could sit properly, taking the opportunity to move a little closer to Macy.

"What's wrong?" He whispered to Macy and watched as she fought to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"I still love him..." She gulped.

"Who?" Kevin questioned.

Macy didn't answer; she just stared across the limo out of the window.

* * *

_Spotted: K's rude awakening. Horace Mantis Academy Queens aren't born at the top, Kevin, they climb their way up in heels, no matter how bad they feel...and M feels pretty bad. Something tells me it's about to get worse... You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl._

* * *

**I haven't abandoned this story, nor do I intend to! I've had a year away at University and so little time for reading but during my (FOUR MONTH!) holiday I plan to finish both this story and _What Words Cannot_. Even if one person carries on reading, I will be grateful and happy to keep on posting. Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think! **

**XOXO Vi**


End file.
